Gerrith Barrington
Gerrith Barrington, also known as Gelkanis Barinten, is a minor character from Final Fantasy Tactics. He is the lord of Riovanes Castle and is known to many as King of the Forge due to his extensive investment in firearms and combatants, including mages and assassins. His real aim is the throne of Ivalice. He uses the unique job class Grand Duke (or Arc Duke in the PS1 version). Profile Appearance Personality Barrington is a cruel and sadistic man, gloating about Rapha Galthena's breakdown when she tries to kill him. Story Rapha and Marach Barrington became interested in the Netherseer and Skyseer skills and visited the village where Rapha and Marach, siblings who possessed the rare skills, were being raised. He intended to take the children for himself to exploit their powers. When the town elders refused to cooperate, Barrington razed the village and kidnapped the children. Barrington adopted the siblings, and convinced them to serve him. Rapha had her doubts and Barrington responded by keeping the two separated. Marach was allowed to grow up relatively happy, unaware of what Barrington was doing to his sister. Barrington subjected Rapha to a number of cruelties, and when she grew a bit older, he raped her. Rapha knew the truth about Barrington, but could not convince Marach of the truth. Trying to exploit Glabados Barrington gained an interest in the Auracites and the Scriptures of Germonique, knowing the scriptures contain damning evidence that the Church of Glabados is corrupt. One day, Marach comes across one of the church's Knights Templar, Isilud Tengille, who had captured a noble girl Alma Beoulve and was attempting to take her to his father, Folmarv. Marach captures Isilud and Alma, taking them to Riovanes Castle. Barrington is pleased to learn he now has two Auracites, holy relics of great magickal power, and the sister of the "heretic" Ramza Beoulve whom the church is after. Barrington contacts Folmarv, the leader of the Knights Templar, and requests a meeting, wanting to use his new "prizes" as bargaining tools against the church. Ramza learns that Alma is being held at Riovanes Castle and sets out to rescue her. Barrington assigns Rapha and Marach to set a trap for Ramza at a nearby town, but Rapha defects to Ramza's side and helps him defeat Marach. Marach flees back to Riovanes and informs Barrington of Rapha's defection. Before Barrington can take any further action Folmarv arrives with another Knight Templar, Wiegraf Folles. Barrington demands an alliance with Folmarv, threatening to expose the church if he does not get what he wants, and has Marach bring Isilud before Folmarv. Fall of Riovanes Folmarv strikes his son across the face for failing him. A guard informs Barrington that Ramza is approaching, and he orders Marach to deal with Ramza. Folmarv is not interested in an alliance, and negotiations go sour. Folmarv sends Wiegraf after Ramza and Marach, while he and Isilud remain behind. Folmarv threatens Barrington, who calls his guards. Unbeknownst to Barrington, Folmarv is actually possessed by the Lucavi demon Hashmal. Folmarv whips out the Leo Stone and transforms into the beast, cutting down Barrington's guards, but the Grand Duke himself flees. The Grand Duke makes his way onto the roof of his castle where he meets Rapha, eager for revenge. She is unable to bring herself to kill Barrington, as she is still terrified of him. Barrington gloats, admitting he had raped her, unaware that Marach is hiding nearby and overhears him. Marach emerges and demands to know the truth. Barrington draws a gun and takes a shot at Rapha, but Marach knocks her out of the way, getting hit himself. As Marach collapses, Ramza and his allies arrive on the roof. Barrington aims again at Rapha and demands that Ramza hand over the Auracites in his possession, the main reason the church is hunting him. Barrington had forgotten to watch his back. Marquis Elmdore and the assassin girls Celia and Lettie come up behind him. Three, also possessed by Lucavi, do not allow Barrington to interfere in their plot. Lettie grabs Barrington, tosses him off the roof, and the Grand Duke falls to his death. Gameplay Stats This job is a story-related job used in cutscenes, and serves no purpose in battle. It possesses no action abilities, reaction abilities, support abilities, and movement abilities. Curiously, the developers did take time to give it a job description. Trivia *Although the game doesn't openly state that Gerrith raped Rapha, some of her dialogues with Marach and Ramza hint of such. Some of the lines include Rapha saying to Marach "You know...what he did to me". Gerrith states that "In time, that fear shall blossom into another flower, and I shall have that one, as well!", which is a more direct reference to him deflowering her. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Category:Antagonists